PRINCE 王子
by FallenAngel91098
Summary: What if Enju and Barasuishou didn't really die at the end of Rozen Maiden Traumend? What if they were revived by a mysterious doll maker? Why does she seem to be interested in Enju's masterpiece, Barasuishou? As questions are piling up one on top of the other, a mysterious blonde-haired doll, has his eyes on her. Enju X OC, Barasuishou X OC. P.S - This is my first fanfic.
1. INTRODUCTION TO PRINCE

**PRINCE**

**Summary:**

What if Enju and Barasuishou didn't die at the end of Rozen Maiden Traumend? What if they were revived by a mysterious doll maker? Will there be love? Will there be hate? And what is going on with Barasuishou and the mysterious doll maker's first doll? Barasuishou X OC Enju X OC.

**INTRODUCTION**

Hello everyone!

This is my first fanfic and I am going to try to keep updating this story (it will be long with a lot of chapters). If you are people who are impatient and waiting for my updates on this story, blame it on homework/assignments, school and sick days.

Back to this fanfic, I absolutely love this anime and its characters but I love Barasuishou (especially) and Enju (even though they're the bad guys. I just love the bond between them). I didn't want these characters to die at the end of Rozen Maiden Traumend so I thought of writing a fanfic about them being revived and meeting the people they will eventually have feelings for. The reason why i chose these two to have a relationship is that they seem way too uptight and most of the time, without emotion. I want these two to have a bond with the characters I made up.

There is a twist in this story. Like the Rozen and his Rozen Maiden series, the mysterious doll maker has a collection of dolls of her own...

P.S - I don't know what will happen for the rest of the fanfic, I just trust my brain to think of ideas for this fanfic. I hope it'll turn out right. Also, Barasuishou and Enju will be a little OC in terms of emotions so please mind that.

For those who will dislike this fanfic now and the future, just remember I'm a beginner.

I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

Hugs and Kisses, FallenAngel 91098


	2. Chapter 1 REVIVED

_**PRINCE **__**王子**__Ōji_

**This is chapter one of PRINCE. I have FINALLY finished making it! (I blame its lateness all on school) YAY! Hope it's alright! **

**P.S –There will absolutely be NO yaoi or yuri in this fanfic! (Sorry to those who hoped there would be, but I'm not a big fan of them).**

**May PRINCE begin!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – Revived**

"BARASUISHOU!"

The Enju doll maker cries out desperately to the crumbling doll in his arms. His masterpiece, his beautiful doll Barasuishou, is falling apart in his arms. _She can't get rid of the Rosa Mystica, she doesn't know how!_

As she weeps Barasuishou reaches out to caress her Father cheek, but that hand also crumbles apart. She tears start to well and fall down her porcelain cheeks.

"Father…Oh Father…

"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL DOLL!"

The Enju doll maker cries out, as his Barasuishou is crumbling and falling apart rapidly. She can never be fixed again at this rate. As the tears fall down from his own eyes, Enju tightly embraces her knowing he can do nothing to fix her. _At least, I can embrace her one more time._

"F-fa...ther…"

As the Enju doll Barasuishou, says her last words as she crumbles away, she thinks to herself, _at least my last sight is of my beloved Father, at least I crumble into nothing, in his arms_. As tears fall from her yellow eyes, she thinks about death.

Crumbled pieces of her body start to break off and scatter onto the marble floor. Her arms start to crack and crumble to pieces, and to make matters worse, her upper body was half gone too.

As half of her face starts to crumble and fall, her vision was fading, and she could barely make out anything anymore.

"Father…" she thinks to herself.

She closes her eyes.

* * *

_*A mysterious woman silently watches this scene from a mirror*_

"_Impressive. To be wielding such power with no essential life force. She defeats those Rozen Maidens without the help of an artificial spirit or a Mystica. _

_*The figure thinks*_

"_It is also quiet sad to have such talent be wasted away into the darkness. Perhaps…Just perhaps…shall I bring her back?_

* * *

_This warmth…What is this warmth…?_

_I feel the need to open my eyes. I need to see what the cause if this warmth is…_

_Barasuishou….Barasuishou….Open your eyes Barasuishou…._

_Who…Who is that, calling my name?_

_Barasuishou…._

_F-Father?_

The Enju doll opens her eyes and sees a bright sunlight shine on her eyes. She was lying down on soft pillow on top of a wooden workbench that had scraps of wood all over it. She sat up and looked around.

_Where…am…I?_

The room she was in was dimly lit with sunlight. She could see several workbenches in the strange room she was in. She could see windows that shot out sunlight.

This light is way too bright!

"_Is it too bright here, dear?"_

_Huh? _The Enju doll wondered. Who was the owner of that voice? It was the same voice that called to me.

As Barasuishou scaled the room looking for the owner of the voice, her eyes stopped at a chair on the far corner of the room. The chair was very far away from the sunlight so Barasuishou can't really make out the figure sitting upon the chair.

The figure stared intently at her as if she was watching her every move.

Barasuishou tried to get herself off the pillow but as she moved, her body felt like jelly. She couldn't move around.

"_I have just fixed you your crumbled body. This means that your body cannot just move every so freely without giving it time and patience, dear Barasuishou."_

Barasuishou looked at her in shocked surprise.

"_H..How do you know my name?"_

The figure looked up at her and Barasuishou could swear she smiled.

"_I have been watching you Barasuishou. For a very long time I have."_

Barasuishou was confused. This woman had been watching her?

Barasuishou attempted to stand up but her legs felt so wobbly that she fell down on the pillow again with an angry expression on her face. The woman looked on as the struggling purple doll attempted again to stand up which failed and looked at her in pity.

A few minutes passed and Barasuishou sat on the pillow with a defeated look on her face.

The woman looked at the poor Enju doll and at the window.

"_Your body should be able to move I think. Once you are able to stand, look at yourself and tell me if you have any flaw."_

Barasuishou looked at the figure suspiciously but eventually pulled herself together until her body didn't feel like jelly anymore. She jumped off the pillow and tried again to stand up. She stood up successfully and the woman kept smiling.

Barasuishou looked at herself. She was flawless. Her body was fixed again. Her arm that was once broken off by Kanaria's tornado has now mended and seemed like no harm came to it at all. Her clothing was normal and her hair was normal, but Barasuishou had the strangest feeling that her hair has been combed.

_Did this woman…fix me?_

"_Is there any flaw on you, Barasuishou?"_

Barasuishou looked at the woman and to herself. She shook her head.

"_No. I have no flaw."_

The woman clapped her hands.

"_That is good. You have managed to stand up quite successfully."_

Barasuishou then stared at the woman and shot a tiny crystal at the chair where the woman was sitting. The crystal landed almost at the woman's head. This action caused the woman to stop smiling.

"_Who are you, where am I?!" _Barasuishou shouts at the woman.

The woman still sits quietly in the chair still smiling and looking at Barasuishou with an interested stare.

"_Impressive. You are so strong."_

The woman stands from the chair and walks slowly over to Barasuishou.

When Barasuishou takes the full view of the mysterious woman, she gasped.

She looked like a young woman but looked like she was slightly older than her Father. She has wavy blond hair that fell to her feet around her and dark blue eyes. She wore a white dress. Overall, Barasuishou thought she was looking at an angel.

The woman smiled wider at the look of surprise on Barasuishou's face as she took her appearance in.

"_My name is Eris. You are currently in one of my many crafting rooms. Like your beloved Father, I am also a rival doll maker to that wretched Rozen._

**_END OF CHAPTER 1_**

* * *

**I hope this chapter was alright (and that it made sense). It took me s****ome while to look up for a name for the woman. I just thought 'Eris' for a random reason (it just popped into my head). Eris' appearance is inspired by 'Sara Shirabuki' in the anime series Vampire Knight. I so love her!**

**Next chapter will be coming up soon, so please be patient! **

**P.S – To all those who does think that this chapter does not make any sense or doesn't like the setting, just remember, I'm a beginner. Chapter two might come MAYBY next week for all those who want this fanfic to continue.**

**Until then, please review!**

**FallenAngel XOXO**


End file.
